Introduction
All images on this page were either found in the wiki photos or at http://commons.wikimedia.org/ So you're probably wondering "What is this 'Clout' this wiki is dedicated to?". Well, "Clout" or "Clout: The Game" is the first ever "Satirical PvP Politics Simulator MMORPG", or "Congress Simulator", if you want to be laconic about it. You play as one of the thousands of people in congress, who can try to pass bills, try to fail bills, try to lead your party/team/associates/crony's to victory, or failure, try to assassinate the president, or other congresspeople, try to whip the country into shape, try to destroy the country in the most spectacular way possible, or just muck around, basically, as long as you follow the few rules, the choice is yours! This is here to introduce you to the most basic ideas, not to act as a tutorial, for that, go to the 'help' section in the navigation toolbar below the title when you are ingame, and there is a copy of it here on the wiki FOLLOW THE RULES Please follow the rules! It makes for a better experience for all, and you won't be banned, thank you Bills Bills are the main gameplay aspect behind Clout, you can introduce bills by going to the 'Bills' section in the navigation toolbar (right below the title) and then clicking 'Introduce a Bill' in the subsection of the toolbar that opens up, then, if you have enough clout and energy, you can choose an option, then you- Woah woah woah, what's a bill (in this version of congress)? If you have a basic understanding of how a bill goes through congress, you probably won't be asking this question, but I still need to clarify how fictional Congress handles bills... Someone in Congress who has enough clout and energy can introduce a bill to Congress, which gets added to the bill list, where every other congressperson plays either for or against the bill, after enough support/opposition is thrown, the bill will be passed/fail unless the president vetoes the bill, but if there's enough support for the bill, it will override the veto. However this does not apply to binary bills, which, instead of having a bar where it fails or wins, it has a pass chance that increases/decreases when someone plays for/against the bill, and when it's a certain date after the bill is introduced, the bill will have that chance of winning. Constituent Support Constituent Support is the measure by which congressmen are elected to stay or to be thrown out of office. Playing for/against bills that his party likes/hates earns him constituent support, doing the opposite (for/against for hates/likes) will lose him constituent support, doing a gaffe (using an ability for/against a bill that doesn't make sense in the context of the bill and ability, like claiming 'fiscal infeasibility' to play for a 'fund anything' bill) will lose you constituent support, having scandals released to the press will lose you some or a lot depending on the scandal, and it's constituent support that determines if you will stay in office at the end of the month, or if you will be kicked out! The Main 5 Political Parties Unlike in real life, where there is basically only 'republicans' or 'democrats', there are 5 different political affiliations you can choose from when you create your character, which determines what bills you can support/go against without your Constituents hating you... Please keep bias out, this is a satirical political simulator, what did you expect? The Right Wing ---- The Conservative Party "The official political party of Fiscal Conservatism, "Family Values", and NASCAR." Ah, the classical right-wing nutjobs, who will go balls-out fighting for freedom because they truly love America! stamp all over your freedom yet claim freedom is the best thing about America Known to love: * America * Censorship * The Patriot Act * Ronald Reagan * War * Gitmo * The Selective Service System Known to hate: * Immigrants * Russia * Cannabis * Pornography * Liberals ---- The Libertarian Party "A party that highly values freedom. Like the freedom to live in a Company Town and send your 12-year old to work in the mine." They love freedom, I mean they really love freedom. Like, a lot. '''Like, you can have a delicious picnic anytime of the year you want! be murdered and they wouldn't care because FREEDOM! (not to be confused with: Anarchism) '''Known to love: * Freedom * Freedom of speech * Freedom of love * Freedom of race * Freedom of life * Freedom of porn * Freedom to lie * Freedom to murder * Freedom to steal * Freedom to die * Freedom of slavery * Did I forget to say freedom? Known to hate: * Government * Censorship * Law ---- The Left Wing ---- 'The Liberal Party' "A party that seeks to improve the general happiness and welfare of the nation... and hopes there's still an economy left when their done." The party that actually wants to make people happy give welfare to poor people and tax rich people, but are fiscally irresponsible. Known to Love: * Freedom "Freedom" * Happiness * Social Services * Healthcare * Taxes Known to hate: * Trying to keep the economy going at the sacrifice of happiness * Injustice * Conservatives * Freedom * Rich People ---- The Socialist Party "Carrying a torch for a proven failure since the collapse of the USSR." WIP The self-declared revolutionary vanguard of the left, pursuing total liberation of the workers from the clutches of global capitalism some patchy imitation of the USSR, minus the eastern accent. Known to Love: * Workers * Trade Unions * AK-47s * The True Revolutionary Science of Marxist-Leninism * Russia, The Motherland Known to Hate: * The Bourgeoisie * Private Property * Defunding NASA * "Freedoms" and "Liberties" * The collapse of the Berlin Wall ---- The Green Party "Faced with a choice between saving you and saving squirrels, The Green Party will pick the squirrels every time." The environmentally friendly Green dudes smelly hippies who w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶s̶e̶r̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶e̶n̶v̶i̶r̶o̶n̶m̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶f̶u̶t̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶g̶e̶n̶e̶r̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s want to destroy the human race Known to Love: * Trees * Grass * Outdoors * Squirrels (their mascot) * Anything that isn't human Known to Hate: * Humans * Anything made by Humans * NASA and their greedy science hands * GMOs ---- What Now? Read the help files in-game or on the wiki, follow the rules, and basically do whatever you want! What kind of congressperson will you be? Category:Clout: The Game